Giving the Game Away
by blurs of red and blonde
Summary: "You told my sister that you wanted to have my babies—something which, I have to add, is genetically impossible unless the Moroi do something humans don't—and that if I don't turn up to breakfast when Amberwood starts back again it's because we've eloped!" / Adrian's being his usual self, and Sydney doesn't know how to react.


This is my first foray into the world of Sydrian!

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Adrian." I didn't have to say anything more than his name; he already knew that he was in trouble.

"Yes, honey pie?" he replied, a slightly strange nervous energy emanating from him than was the usual my boyfriend had. "What have I done to make you fall in love with me even more? Was it the creation of a full outfit befitting members of AYE—by the way, you owe me forty dollars for that…well, I mean you owe the fraternity. Or was it the fact that you realised you can't live without me and you want to run off into the far, far distance together, so that we can make beautiful babies?"

I couldn't help but groan. There was no reaction physically possible for me to show how frustrated he could make me sometimes, and I sometimes wondered if my seemingly half-hearted responses made Adrian think that I actually enjoyed his ramblings. I had to admit, there were times that they were…interesting. True, that was more when we were in spirit dreams, when I was certain that there was no chance Zoe or any Alchemist could find out that we were together, but for the most part I wished that he would give up after one example. I could cope with one—it was after that when I realised that I'd fallen in love with a slightly neurotic man.

"Adrian, you do realise that I wasn't actually looking for reasons why I love you, right?" I responded, continuing quickly onto my actual point before he could waylay me with wanting the reasons why I loved him. "You realise that you _almost gave the game away_ about us?"

He frowned, and I could see that he couldn't actually remember when he'd done this. But he had. It had taken a lot of my damage control skills to persuade my sister that she hadn't heard what she thought she'd heard—she'd heard the words of someone who was incapacitated with alcohol the majority of the time.

"What do you mean, Sage? Also, slight sideline, but you know when you get annoyed with me using all these food nicknames and demand me to use your name, I'm using a food there, too! So unless you want me to call you Melbourne, I'd get used to sweetie, or something like that."

Sometimes, I wondered whether _I_ had been driven slowly insane by the side-effects of spirit, dating someone who could lose track of his thoughts as quickly as Adrian did. That was one of the many drawbacks of falling in love with an arty person, I supposed.

"You told my sister that you wanted to have my babies—something which, I have to add, is genetically impossible unless the Moroi do something humans don't—and that if I don't turn up to breakfast when Amberwood starts back again it's because we've eloped! Do you not understand how dangerous this is?"

My boyfriend simply yawned, not understanding the severity of the situation, it seemed—or perhaps he just wanted to make me think he didn't so that he could continue with 'I'm the cool Ivashkov' thing he'd been working the past few weeks. "Chocolate mint cake, if that upset you, I'm sorry," he said, looking me in the eyes for the first time. I had to admit, he did look apologetic, though whether that was an act I couldn't say. "Ben and Jerry's Half Baked ice cream, I apologise to you from the deepest depths of my heart that I will never do anything like that again. All I can hope is that your gracious royal double chocolate chip biscuit self will forgive me, and continue to kiss me in our secret sessions here, in my flat."

Just thinking about all the sugar and processed goods in the foods he had managed to call me in just a minute made me shudder. "God, give me strength," I muttered.

He smirked. "I would, but you'll just yell at me again for using spirit." I should have expected that, I realised in retrospect.

So I threw a cushion at him.

* * *

If you favourite, please leave a review as you do so.


End file.
